Ever increasing numbers of wireless devices are being introduced and sold. As such, the radio frequency (RF) spectrum available for these wireless devices to communicate continues to get more and more crowded. Regulators organize and manage the RF spectrum as a set of bands. Individual bands can be managed differently than other bands. For instance, one band may be managed in bandwidth increments of one megahertz, while another band may be regulated in bandwidth increments of six megahertz.
Non-broadcast users can select between available channels in the various bands. However, at any given time, an individual band may not have enough bandwidth available to handle a communication task of an individual non-broadcast user.